Birthday Wishes
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: It's Ran's birthday and for her birthday wish she wishes to forget Shinichi. Why aren't Conan, Ai, or Heiji there? What are they doing? And is Kaitou Kid with them?


It was Ran's birthday again. She was now 19. Ran was in her first year at college. Shinichi had not shown up or called for a while though. Since it was her birthday Ran was at home even though she lives at the dorms for college now. She just couldn't stand staying at home where she was reminded of Shinichi when Shinichi obviously didn't care for her.

Today was supposed to be a happy day. All of her friends and family were there and her parents were finally thinking of getting back together. This was only after many set ups by Ran though. Today was not as happy as it should have been though. This was because three people were missing. Shinichi, Conan, and Ai were missing. Shinichi never came anymore and it hurt for Ran to think of him and yet she just couldn't stop thinking of him. Conan was here for a short while but he suddenly had to run out for a short while as he put it. Ai went with him. She supposed that they forgot something at the house since Conan was living at Agasa's with Ai now. Until they didn't come back for a few house that is what she thought but now she was worried.

It was time to open the presents and still Conan and Ai were missing. This was about 20 minutes after they left. Ran had stalled in opening presents thinking that was what they had gone to get. That is until Agasa came up to give her, her present from Ai and Agasa and a separate one from Conan. She thought she would be given one from Shinichi but there was none from Shinichi in with all the other presents. This made Ran very angry at the detective geek and yet she just couldn't bring herself to think angry thoughts about him.

After finishing opening all the presents she thanked all that had given her the presents. They went to eat after the presents which took about 20-30 minutes and still Conan and Ai were gone. For supper they had all of Ran's favorite dishes. When looking around the table before dinner she say Takagi and Satou sitting next to each other looking nervous. Ran started to get depressed because she thought of Shinichi again. Ran tried to wait to eat so that Conan and Ai could have some but Agasa said that he would take some back for them if they were still gone so they started to eat. All the while Ran thought of Shinichi, Conan, and Ai and hoped they would come back soon.

When they finished eating after 30 minutes everyone went into the living room to sit for a while and talk. Everyone had stories to tell. Heiji and Kazuha talked about how they were engaged and had plans to get married after college. Ran immediately got depressed at that and thought of Shinichi.

Heiji soon got a call on his cell phone and excused himself. When he came back he said that urgent business had come up and he would have to leave and he wasn't sure when he would be back. Everyone was sad that he was leaving but they knew he would be alright so they let him leave.

Heiji secretly went to join Conan and Ai as soon as he was out of the house. He had been wondering where they had gone for the past hour and a half and now he knew. He thought it was very lucky that they both had all of the gadgets that Agasa had made for them over the past two years.

Inside the house the party continued. They talked for another half hour and then decided that they would play games. Those inside had no idea of the danger those that had left the party were in. Not even of the danger that Shinichi was in now. All of them were inside happily playing the 30 seconds game. Ran got sad when she saw the way Ayumi and Genta were getting along because of the way it reminded her of Shinichi. She was getting sick of being reminded of that detective maniac and Holmes fanatic.

Ran had to say that the affect Conan and Ai had on Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta was very nice. The Detective Boys had grown into a very respectable group to help solve cases. Everyone had heard of them. Even the police trusted them when normally they would not trust a group of 9 year olds. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta could even solve some of the cases on their own. This was all thanks to Conan teaching them the basics of detective work and then even more facts beyond the basics once they were ready. Ai helped with teaching them harder subjects than they were given at school. The whole of the Detective Boys were the smartest at school. They all were able to take high school or college level classes thanks to Conan and Ai. The school was very proud of them. Ran was very proud of them and always wondered why they didn't accept the offers to go to high level middle schools.

After playing the 30 seconds game and Ayumi of course won because she was near Genta they all went on to play truth or dare. Ran again was reminded of Shinichi when her truth or dare turn came up and Sonoko, who was sitting next to Makoto and they were engaged and also had plans to get married after college, dared her to call Shinichi and tell him that she loved him. Ran had to comply and called Shinichi. Shinichi did not answer so she just left a message feeling very down after that. Ran started to ignore what was going on and went into her own world where Shinichi was there and he had never left.

Soon Ran was snapped out of her thoughts when Kogoro kept shaking her because he was worried. Beside him Eri was yelling at him to stop doing that because he was hurting her but Ran quickly stopped them from fighting when she said she was fine. She suggested they go have cake then after all it had been about 2 hours since they had eaten. My how time flies. Everyone agreed so they went to have cake.

Before they could have cake though the candles were put in and they sang happy birthday. Once they finished they told Ran to make a wish. Ran though for a while on what she wanted to wish for and then she finally decided what she would wish. She thought of her wish while she blew out the candles leaving none of the 19 candles lit. Her wish was to forget about Shinichi. After she blew the candles out they cut the cake and ate it. They made sure to leave 3 pieces for Conan, Ai, and Heiji.

After eating the cake everyone decided to leave since it was so late. After all it had been 5 hours since Conan and Ai had left and 6 hours since the start of the party. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Ran and Kazuha went back to the dorms and brought a piece of the cake for Heiji. Everyone else went back to their houses or for those on the police force they went to work.

During the whole time everyone at the party had been having fun Conan, Ai, and Heiji along with Kaitou Kid, who they knew to really be Kuroba Kaito, and Hakuba had been following up on the lead that they had on the Black Organization. They had already checked to make sure it wasn't a trap. Upon finding that it wasn't a trap they went ahead and planned the ambush. They even had called the FBI in on it for extra help. Even though they would be doing the most work. The FBI was just for back up.

They followed their plan and ran into no problems. They had thought they would with the tip having come from Vermouth. Conan found Gin and Vodka and brought them down. He then took the APTX 4869 pills from Gin and had them sent to Ai so she could immediately start work on an antidote.

Conan suddenly felt an ominous chill not connected to what he was doing. He immediately got worried about Ran and wondered if Ran was alright. He had no idea that Ran had just wished to forget about the real him not the fake Conan that would soon be gone. Conan went back to bringing down the organization.

Quickly they took down everyone but the boss. Everyone had been tied up and made so they could not try to commit suicide or escape. Everyone went into the boss' room and saw that it was the person that had been living in Shinichi's house for a while. Conan had expected this along with Kaito but no one else had. He was the toughest to defeat and Conan got shot in the process but they soon had captured him.

Kaito called the police using one of his fake voices while he put a disguise on so they wouldn't try to capture him when they came. They all went and called the FBI in so they could put all of them in one room then the FBI left.

Once the police arrived Megure, Takagi, Satou, and Shiratori came first. They immediately noticed Conan and asked him what happened. They did not notice that Conan was bleeding and he was glad for that. He told of the organization and all of their evil deeds. The police, to say the least, were shocked. They had had no idea that any of this was going on. They believed Conan though, after all Conan had never lied to them before and he was living proof of the organization's evil deeds.

After they left taking the organization members with them Conan was treated by Kaito for his gunshot wound.

In a few hours Conan left Kaito's care after having been treated for the gunshot wound. He left and went to the house. Once he got to the house it was dawn. He went in quietly and checked on Ai. Ai was almost completed with the true antidote. She finished in the next hour and it was a promise that there would be no side affects with this on and that it would last forever instead of the short times like with the old antidotes. Conan was very happy because this meant he could go back to being Shinichi and be able to go to college with Ran.

He quickly took the antidote and immediately felt a pain in his chest that was the tell tale sign that it was working.

Shinichi woke up after an hour of pain and saw that he was in his room. He saw a pair of clothes on the chair beside his bed and quickly changed into them. The whole time all he could think of was Ran. Once he was dressed he went down and made some coffee and toast for breakfast. By now it was 7 in the morning. He still had 2 hours until Ran's first class started. Shinichi rushed out of the house as soon as he finished hoping to run into Ran. He ignored that his wound was opening again.

He got to her dorm and saw her walking out. He ran up to her. Ran was surprised when she saw him but wary of him. She asked who he was and why he was here. Shinichi was surprised at this. He had thought that she would be ecstatic to see him after so long and here he finds she doesn't even know him? This makes him very depressed. Ran notices this and asks what's wrong but he just pushes her away. She decides to go to class. Shinichi stays there and waits for her to return not caring that everyone is staring at him.

When Ran returns she notices that the weird guy from the morning is still there. Once she gets closer she notices how cute the person looks and how much he reminds her of Conan. Upon closer inspection she notices the wound that he has. She quickly takes him up to her room to treat him. She knows she can do this because she is studying to be a doctor.

Her roommate asks why there is a guy with her but then she notices that it is Shinichi. Kazuha asks what is wrong with Shinichi. Ran is surprised that she knows who this person is and asks her about it. Kazuha is startled by Ran's response but tells her about Shinichi anyways. Ran is surprised at this information. She treats his wound then sets him on her bed and she takes the floor and thinks about it.

That same day at the elementary school the Detective Boys receive a shock. Conan has dropped out of school to return to America with his parents. Ai stayed because she was going out with Mitsuhiko.

Back with Ran she continued to treat Shinichi until he was healed. Over time she got to know him and developed a crush on him. She felt like there was something she was missing about him. Something that was important but she could never remember what.

She found out that he was a student at this university and she was surprised at that. They started going out and the next year on her birthday he told her happy birthday even though he shouldn't have known her birthday from what she knew. For her wish she wished to remember what she had forgotten about Shinichi. As soon as she remembered she broke down in tears. She was so glad she remembered and yet sad. Shinichi then told her of how he really had been Conan and all that happened especially what happened on her birthday last year.

As soon as they graduated they got married at a quadruple wedding with Aoko and Kaito, Heiji and Kazuha, and Sonoko and Makoto. They stayed friends and moved close to each other.

Soon the Detective Boys graduated from high school even though they were so young and went to the same college they had gone to. They all stayed friends and lived near each other. They made big changes in Japan and became legends. Everyone knew of their names and what they had contributed to Japan.


End file.
